Year of Evil month 4 The Adventures of Randy & Amy
by Nocturnis
Summary: Well this is it part 4 of The Year of Evil Saga. I hope you are enjoying it so far. I know that the ending to part 3 might of shocked some of you. But like I said the characters are growing and evolving. And evolution sometimes includes having sex. So there will be some from time to time. But nothing explicit. What happens next? Well as I told you before t


Ranma 1/2

The adventures of Randy and Amy

The sun rose in the quiet little town of Nerima. The warm rays started to melt the snow on the ground. Normally Nabiki Tendo liked to sleep in a little longer. But today was the day of her big surprise. Our at least that's what her new business partner had told her. So when she rose out of bed she wasn't surprised to see him waiting by her dresser for her.

"Good Morning Akuma." She said with a little smile.

**"Yeah good morning ready to work?"** Nabiki was surprised at his response. Usually he was a morning person (if he could be called a person) who usually greeted Nabiki with a smile. After awhile not only did she start waking up early on her own, but she actually started to enjoy having Akuma around. _But lately he's just been grumpy._ She watched as he looked at himself in the mirror. And as Nabiki learned a while ago he cast no reflection. It was Akuma little joke at first but he later told her the real reason why he looked in mirrors.

**"For a demon like me mirrors are windows that allow us to see if anything important is brewing. Think of it as a glass Internet."** He looked at the mirror and started grumbling again.

"Alright Akuma enough already what are you grumbling about?" Akuma turned around and looked at her.

**"Do you know what the date is today?"** he said sullenly.

"Yeah it's December 19 and the last day of school." She replied still not knowing what he was getting at.

**"Yeah just before crms vacation."**

"Yeah so,"

**"So I hate crms." **He sighed **"Oh never mind, it's a demon thing." **Nabiki never saw here partner so agitated. But then again she was only starting to get to know her recently she didn't even like the mysterious red head that muscled in on her turf. _He's still costing my business ventures money. But geez I've never seen him so upset, but then again it does kind of make sense. _She even started to fear him when she learned he was really a demon._ I mean I never even thought how a demon would feel about this particular holiday._ But he soon charmed himself into her good graces (promising to let her keep all the money on their newest business venture also helped) and soon she began enjoying his company. Even if every so often he did try to flirt with her a bit. _But to his credit he's behaved himself_. But now she actually started to feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Akuma is there anything I can do to make this month a little easier on you." Nabiki stopped just to make sure it was really her talking. Ever since Ryoga had tried to rape Kasumi she had started showing more compassion. At first it was just for her sisters, and then she started helping Ranma with his schoolwork. And now she was trying to console her demonic partner. Kasumi seemed to be recovering she was still a little clumsy now and then.

**"Well I think if you let me stay while you get changed it would help my disposition."** The demon answered with a grin. Nabiki responded by throwing a pillow at him

"Baka get out of here while I get dressed." She said rolling her eyes. He left her to her morning duty. When he shut the door Nabiki let out a little sigh. Part of her actually was considering what it would be like to have Akuma as more than just a business partner. She could still remember their date back in November. Part of her wished that Akuma had taken her but she was glad he didn't. Nabiki still considered her virginity a prize for her one true love. And Akuma though he confused her didn't seem the type who could stay faithful. _After all he openly admitted to fucking Shampoo_, she thought while putting on her sweater. She wanted it not to bother her. After all he was just a business partner what (or who) he did on his off-hours was his business. Still it did bother her knowing that he preferred Shampoo's body to hers. Almost as much as there partnership bothered the rest of her family.

"Are you crazy Nabiki? You know he can't be trusted." Akane had said to her.

"It's just a harmless little business merger. No big deal." Nabiki had said dismissing her sister.

"Nothing with that guy is ever harmless."

"I'm a big girl Akane I can take care of myself." And the conversations usually sounded the same until Kasumi would come into the kitchen. She finished getting dressed and opened the door to find Akuma waiting for her. In his hand was a black and white comic book. He handed it to Nabiki who started looking through it immediately. Closing the book she looked at the cover. A remotely familiar looking couple adorned the cover. Above them in big letters read The Adventures of Randy and Amy. Nabiki smiled

"Yep I think they're ready for distributing."

_Last day of school! _The thought went through Ranma's head as he did his morning training exercises. He was on his 100th push up. _Man what am I going to get Akane for Christmas now that we're, we're_. Despite the fact that he had finally confessed his true feelings to his first fiancée a month ago Ranma still had trouble believing what was happening in his life. It had been a month and the two of them really started developing a girl friend, boy friend thing. And the strangest thing was all his and her other suitors really hadn't interfered that much. Kuno was still obsessed with the pigtail girl, Kodachi hadn't been seen for a month, Ukyo was still-hunting for Ryoga and Shampoo practically disappeared from Nerima. In the past month Ranma had taken Akane out on a couple of nice dates taking care to avoid the Cat Café and Ukyo's But Ranma was beginning to worry about his best friend. _Lately she's been obsessing a lot about Ryoga. Of course so has Kuno. Come to think of it what could Ryoga have done to piss off Kuno_. Ranma wandered as he hit the picture of Ryoga taped on the punching bag. _Did he go after Kodachi also? Last we heard he got drunk with Mousse. And Mousse claims that he has no idea were Ryoga is. And strangely enough he actually tried to defend Ryoga. _Ranma thought back to the talk he had with Mousse after Akuma bailed him out.

"Alright Mousse where the hell is Ryoga?" Akane questioned the nearsighted ninja.

"I don't know he disappeared after we passed out." Mousse said still getting over his hang over. He was lurched over the counter in the cat café.

**"What the hell were you doing drinking with him in the first place?"** Akuma asked him. Both Ranma and Akane were shocked to learn that Mousse considered Akuma his best friend.

"I don't believe that Ryoga is capable of the crimes you accused him of."

"What?" Ranma, Akane and Nabiki said together in disbelief.

"Ryoga is naïve and faithful to Akane. I don't think he would ever attempt to rape anyone."

"Then you're dumber than I thought." Ranma said looking disappointed at Mousse. "He's done something to cause both Ukyo and Kuno to put a bounty on his head. And he's alw…" Ranma was stopped short by Akuma's spell before revealing Ryoga's secret.

"Hey I was drunk and a duck after getting rejected by Kodachi. Ryoga just happened to be there and since Kuno's a master of exaggeration I just thought that the posters would blow over. And after that we were kidnapped by some drunk who wanted to have us both for dinner." Mousse said. "Anyway I don't know what happened to him after that. I'm just glad that Akuma heard I was in prison. How did you hear anyway?"

**"I have my ways." **The demon answered being as mysterious as ever. Seeing that they were going to get no more information out of Mousse the Habiki Busters left the Cat Café.

"You think he was telling the truth?" Akane asked as they headed to Ukyo's to update the rest of the posse.

**"He has no reason to lie. Ryoga didn't go after Shampoo." **It was then just for a second Ranma thought he saw Nabiki glaring at Akuma. But if she was it didn't last. Besides Nabiki wasn't the kind of person to share her business profits and now she was in a forced partnership.

"Then what the hell did he mean when he said a drunk wanted to eat them both? I can see eating a duck but why would anyone want to eat a human?" Nabiki questioned. Ranma seemed to tense up at this question and Akane just shrugged. She also couldn't help noticing that Ranma and Akane were holding hands.

**"Maybe Mousse didn't mean that type of eating Ryoga." **Akuma suggested in his subtle manner.

"Then what kind of eating could he mean?" Akuma just looked at Nabiki with the same look that she sometimes gave Ranma. It was the look that said, are you possibly that naïve? She then started to blush at the thought of what Akuma was insinuating.

Since then there had been no word about the Wandering Molester. It was no real surprise to Ranma. Ryoga just tended to appear every couple of months. Secretly Ranma hoped that Ryoga wouldn't show up until after Christmas. Because even though Ranma and Akane, were an item now, there was still only one thing on Akane's mind. Stop Ryoga before he does it again. This thought had kept Akane from really opening up and having fun with him. Strangely he even started wishing she would start fighting with him again. Anything to see the enjoyment of life she once had. That was why he wanted this Christmas to be special and to be private. Just him and Akane no other suitors, no family no enemies just him Akane and a warm fire. He blushed a little at the idea of his love bathed in the firelight. He finished his work out and prepared for his last day of school.

Screams came from the bedroom of Kodachi Kuno. But this no longer surprised Sasuke. For almost a month she had been locked up in her room. _Worse she's practicing with those cursed weapons. _Memories of what those weapons almost did to the Kuno family caused him to cringe.

"Mistress it's me I have your breakfast." The manservant said waiting for her to unlock the door. As usual the door opened allowing him entrance. The room was filled with purple mist. Sasuke could barely find the table.

"Just leave the food and go." He heard her say in a cold passionless voice.

"Mistress please I beg you. Stop!" the little ninja pleaded "those weapons are evil and nearly destroyed the family before."

"Enough! I tire of your endless pleading and whining." Before Sasuke could react something hit him. Blood poured from the wound on his face.

"No I won't let this happen again." He yelled out showing his fierce loyalty.

"Stupid little ninja we tire of your interference." Once again Sasuke found himself with cuts this time on his chest and arm.

"Master Kun..." he found his mouth muffled by a purple silk scarf. Kodachi turned around and blew a strange concoction into his face. The manservant went still.

"Much better,"

Meanwhile in an unknown forest two weary travelers had spotted a cabin.

"What do you think Tendo?" the larger of the two asked his companion."

"I think we should ask them if their willing to let us have a little food." The slimmer and more solemn of the two replied.

"But Tendo what if they say no?" the fatter one whined

"Then we go ice fishing. We are not going back to the old style, to his style." One look at his friend's face told Genma Saotome that arguing was futile. He watched as his friend Soun Tendo went down to the trailer. They had been on the road for about two months. Ever since they learned that their master was a fraud; that their honored style of martial arts was nothing more than a perpetrated scam by a board demon. Since then they have tried to find a master who would take them on as pupils. But they were dismissed as nothing more than losers whose time has long past them by. So they continued on hoping to restore their honor. But the problem with trying to restore their honor meant that they couldn't use the style of getting food. Which was basically take it and run. Or promise one of their children in exchange for some food. Instead at his friend's insistence they've instead worked for their food. Genma had to admit that even though the work was hard he was getting in better shape._ "Won't the boy be surprised with his old man when we return?_

The young girl was staring into the flame trying to accomplish a deep meditative trance. It wasn't easy with her friends watching TV. She thought that renting the cabin for the week would be a good idea. It would allow them time to bond, meditate and practice. But the problem was a specific friend who tended to eat all the food. Her meditation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Genma watched as his friend knocked on the door. When he sensed a presence behind him he quickly turned around to see the familiar figure of Ryoga rolling down a hill.

"Oomph" Ryoga said as he landed a couple of feet from Genma.

"Ryoga my boy how you doing," Genma said helping him up.

"Ah fine." A puzzled Ryoga responded accepting Genma's help.

"Say Ryoga you wouldn't happen to have any food on you by any chance would you?"

_That's right Akuma said that Ranma and Akane's parents were on a training journey. They have no idea what's going on back in Nerima._

"Yeah sure help yourselves." The Eternal Lost Boy said opening his bag. Genma quickly dug in. "So where's Mr. Tendo?" _Maybe if I explain what happened to Akane's father I could get this bounty taken off my head. Come to think of it why the hell are Kuno and Ukyo ticked off with me anyway? So I woke up in Ranma's clothes big deal._

"Down there trying to get food," Genma pointed while stuffing his face. Ryoga thanked Genma and proceeded to the opposite direction of the cabin. _Man that cabin looked a lot closer than this._

"Yes can I help you?" the young girl asked Soun.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but I and my companion have been on a long training journey, and we were wondering if there is any work we can do for some food."

"Sorry to disappoint you but we're also waiting for some food."

"Oh sorry to disturb you than, Can I at least come in and warm myself by your fire."

"No can do. We've been warned the wandering molester has been seen in these parts."

"Wandering Molester?"

"Yeah some pervert from Nerima who raped a couple of women in Nerima. He has a huge bounty on his head right now. Guy's named Ryoga Habiki or something."

"Ryoga! Saotome, Saotome," Soun shouted running off to gather his companion. The young woman shut the door and locked it just to be on the safe side.

"Who was that Rei?"

"I don't Ami, just some old guy looking for food."

"EEEEYI" Shampoo screamed as she made a stack of two by fours into a pile of tooth picks. She then quickly to her right and tossed her bombori hitting a life size cut out of Kodachi. It knocked the head clean off, _Black Rose bitch going to pay._ She thought as she continued her workout. _Shampoo has no reason to live except to kill Amazon Death Kiss victims._ _Now that Shampoo think about it, why Shampoo hate annoying laughing slut anyway. Oh well tradition is tradition._

_I wonder what Akuma's big surprise is. _Nabiki thought to herself as she went over her final assignment. _With him it could almost be anything. _Once again Nabiki found herself thinking about the demon. She pictured him walking down a deserted beach towards her, wearing nothing but a Speedo, shaking the combination of seawater and sweat from his red slicked back hair, his muscular chest glistening in the sunlight.

"All right class if I can just have your attention for a moment." The teacher voice popped Nabiki fantasy bubble. "As you know this is the last day of school before Christmas vacation but a new student has arrived just before winter vacation. She turned to the right and motioned for the new student to come into the classroom. To Nabiki's surprise it was Akuma himself who walked into the classroom. He was still wearing his black leather jacket and baseball cap. "Everybody this is Akira Saotome."

_Akira Soatome, oh give me a break!_ Nabiki thought as she watched Akuma sit in an empty desk two seats from her.

"Akira Saotome are you any relation to that wretched Ranma Saotome?" Kuno questioned the new student.

**"He's my cousin."** Akuma answered the student samurai.

"Hey weren't you the guy who sold us the under wear protectors?" One of the female students interrupted Kuno's interrogation.

**"That's right." **He answered being annoyingly cryptic.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" A student whispered to Nabiki.

"It would seem that way." She responded in a nonchalant manner. _What the hell does he think he's doing? _Nabiki wondered.

"Well I think he's cute." She heard one of her classmate's whispered. Nabiki just sighed and went back to her last day studies.

Meanwhile in another classroom Ranma was staring at both Akane and Ukyo. They were both planning the new Ryoga search pattern. _Man Akane is going to kill me when she finds out about the deal I made with Akuma. _He watched as both of his fiancés compared notes over suitable punishments for Ryoga. _I just hope that my new cousin doesn't cause too much trouble. Yeah who am I kidding? That guy is nothing but trouble. _His mind went back to the night he signed the contract.

"You've got to be kidding me! Do you really think I'm going to allow you to use my family name in your schemes?"

**"Why not your father does it all the time," **The demon responded with a sly little smile on his face. "**Unless you don't think Akane's worth it."**

"Okay let's say I do agree to let you pose as my cousin, why do you need a contract?" Ranma asked suspiciously. If he was going to make a deal with the devil he wanted to find out exactly what he was walking into.

**"Well if you must know. Basically there is a treaty of sorts between the demon underworld and the sexless sanctum you mortals foolishly call heaven."** Ranma listened closely trying to remember every word that Akuma spoke. **"Well anyway the gist of it is both worlds need mortal permission to stay in this realm for any extended amount of time. Think of it like a dimensional visa. That's why I needed old Happi to sign a contract allowing me safe passage into your realm." **He finished with a sigh.

Ranma looked at the contract more closely. "That still doesn't explain why you need me to sign this."

Akuma put his hand around his forehead and shook his head. **"Do you honestly expect me to hang around Nerima as the Mysterious stranger? I need an identity that people will believe. The last thing I want is everyone to know there's a demon in Nerima. Do you know how many demon hunters there are in Japan? I wouldn't have a moment's peace. There would be scantily dressed young women attacking me everyday. And I don't mean in a sexually promiscuous way."**

Ranma read over the contract very carefully. Then something caught his eye. He smiled as he signed the contract. _He might be able to use my family name but at least I'll get to screw him over for once._

"Well Ranma what do you think?"

"Wha?" Akane's abrupt question pulled Ranma back to the present. "Think about what Akane?" Fiancée number one sighed and shook her head.

"Ukyo and I think we should take a little vacation and hunt down Ryoga."

"Yeah Ranma honey" Ukyo said in agreement. The fierce determination on both their faces made Ranma consider his response very carefully.

"I think we should take a vacation from the Ryoga hunt."

"What?" both girls said at the same time.

"Ranma, how can you say that after everything Ryoga's done," Akane demanded forgetting she was in a classroom full of students. Ukyo looked at Akane wondering how much Ranma told her about his moaning man to man in woman's body with Ryoga.

"Akane please I'll explain after class."

"Thank you, Mister Saotome for remembering that you have a class." The voice of their teacher interrupted another battle of the fiancées. The three students turned red and began getting ready for their final class.

Nabiki watched Ranma's new cousin with new interest. _What's he up to now? _She wondered as the students were questioning the young man.

"Are you really Ranma's cousin?" one student asked.

"Do you also know martial arts?" another asked.

"Would you mind taking off the hat Mr. Saotome?" the teacher interrupted the barrage of questioning students.

"Uh oh" Nabiki muttered. She knew that it would cause a lot of trouble if Ranma's cousin were revealed to be a demon.

**"Oh I'm sorry I forgot my manners." **Akira Saotome took off his cap and placed it on the desk. To Nabiki surprise she couldn't see his horns at all. It took her a second to realize why. _He painted his horns! _She thought slapping her forehead. She could now see the red spikes that stuck upwards with the rest of his hair. **"Is that better sir?"**

"Much Mr. Saotome, thank you." The teacher went back to the final lesson of the year. Nabiki inched herself closer her to her business partner.

"Now what are you up to?" she whispered.

**"I thought it might be easier to work together if I were a student. Besides it's been at least a century since I was in a high school, even I can learn something new."**

Nabiki sighed "Does Ranma know your posing as his cousin."

**"Of course he signed the rights to his family name."**

Nabiki was about to ask how Akuma had arranged this but thought better of it. _Some things I'm better off not knowing. Not now anyway._

"So are you two dating are something Nabiki?" one of her flunkies asked her.

"He's my new business partner," Nabiki sighed. The flunky eyes shot wide open.

"Partner, Nabiki you never considered a partner before." She looked at Ranma's cousin. "But then again he is kind of cute."

"Cute no he's not cute. He's sneaky, deceptive, manipulative and at times just annoying." Nabiki whispered. As she did this her condescending manner dissolved a bit.

"Sounds perfect for you," The flunky said. She had a grin on her face that was saying to Nabiki. Nabiki and Akira up a tree K-I-S… Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of girl's giggles. She turned her head to see some of the students reading the first issue of Randy and Amy. Nabiki couldn't help but smile as her partner was already advertising their new business venture.

Kasumi was busy preparing dinner when she heard the phone ring. Carefully she put the knife down and cleaned off her hands before answering the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello is the lady of the house in?"

"I guess you could say I'm the lady of the house." Kasumi responded.

"Hello Miss I'm calling on behalf of Wild Orchid Cosmetics. Were having a special..."

"I'm sorry I'm not really inter..."

"We're prepared to send you a free sample kit."

"But I'm really not interested." Kasumi told the sales lady.

"It's absolutely free. We guarantee with our product the men will practically go wild for you."

"Look you, are you deaf or does smelling that crap just making you stupid I'm not interested. As for driving men wild I'm pretty sure walking around naked would do that. So I don't need your shitty cosmetics."

As she slammed down the receiver Kasumi smiled and said "Oh dear." before going back to preparing dinner.

The bell rang and the students gleefully left their classrooms. Almost all the students Ranma, Akane and Ukyo left with a more tense air around them.

"All right Ranma now what the hell do you mean? Take a break from hunting Ryoga?" Akane blurted out as soon as they were outside.

"Akane please not now." Ranma said with a quick glance at Ukyo.

"What do you mean not now?" Akane demanded getting angrier at her fiancée by the minute.

"Please Akane I would rather talk about this in private." Ranma pleaded with her.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ukyo interjected also getting angry with Ranma.

_Man what I need is a diversion before this gets ugly._ Ranma thought looking around desperately for an escape.

"Hello Ranma." Nabiki's voice came from behind the young martial artist.

"Oh hey Nabiki what's new?" Ranma asked grateful for the interruption.

"Oh not much I just met your cousin. Why didn't you tell us he was coming?

"Cousin?" both Akane and Ukyo asked.

"Ranma honey I didn't know you had a cousin." Ukyo said

"You never mentioned one to us either." Akane said wondering what trouble was going to start now. She watched as Ranma took on a look of guilt. Ranma was just looking for a hole to crawl into before his cousin showed up.

**"Hey cuz how you doing eh,"** Akuma asked appearing behind Ranma. He put his hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Akuma, Ranma what the hell is going on?" Akane demanded.

**"Ah hello you must be Akane. Ranma's told me so much about you. I don't know Ranma she's cute but I don't she's as sexy as you described her."**

"Sexy Akane, Ranma honey you have a lot of explaining to do. Why didn't you tell me Red here was your cousin?"

"Yeah Ranma why didn't you tell us about Akira here," Nabiki asked taking a perverse pleasure in watching Ranma squirm.

"Akira?" Akane questioned the new cousin.

**"That's right Akira Saotome. I'm pleased to finally make your acquaintance. It was rather unfortunate that our first meeting was some what brief because of the whole Sakuratu mess."** He said looking at Ukyo. She blushed as she looked at the young man who she doubted was really Ranma's cousin.

"So Akira where are staying while your in Nerima?" Nabiki asked going along with the charade.

**"I was hoping to stay with family. Ranma has already invited me to stay in the family household."**

The Tendo sisters looked at Ranma in disbelief. Ranma face turned a shade of purple as Akuma continued his performance. Ranma then approached Akuma.

"Actually cousin what I agreed to was to let you stay in the family house. But in your letter you said you needed permission of a family member to stay in the house. Unfortunately at the current moment the house belongs to Akane Tendo. You need her permission." Ranma said with a sly smile. Akuma had a surprised look on his face.

"**Excuse for a moment, will you." **He turned around and began reading the Saotome contract. **_Well I'll be damned even more he's right. I must be slipping in my old age._** He sighed and put the contract away. Ranma still had a look of triumph on his face. He looked at Akane and knew from the way she looked at him that he would not be welcome to stay in their house. And worst of all Ranma knew it.

**"Well this is embarrassing. Oh well I'm pretty sure that I can find some accommodations somewhere."**

"Why don't you ask Shampoo I'm sure she and Cologne would be more than happy to have you?" Nabiki said in a sweeter than usual voice. But Akane thought that she heard a bit of bitterness in Nabiki voice.

"Well jeez Akira honey if you need a place to stay you can always stay with me." Ukyo said surprising everyone.

**"Well Miss Ukyo if it doesn't cause any inconvenience."**

"Ah Ukyo are sure that's a good idea?" Ranma asked trying to edge her away from his cousin.

"What's the problem Ranma he's family isn't he?" Ukyo asked trying to figure out what's going on. Ranma looked at the grinning demon. He didn't trust Akira/Akuma alone with Ukyo.

"He's not my cous…" once again Ranma found himself blocked by the curse. _What I can't even hurt Akuma? Damn this getting on my nerves._

"He's not Ranma's cousin, he's a demon from the Demon Underworld." Akane said interjecting for Ranma. Ukyo just stopped and blinked for a minute.

"What!" she blurted stepping away from Akira Saotome.

"He's a demon" Akane repeated. "Letting him stay with you would not be a good idea."

"Is this true?' Ukyo said looking at the mysterious young man.

**"I'm afraid so Miss Ukyo. My race leaves me subject to undeserved mistrust."**

"Oh please" Ranma and the Tendo sisters said at the same time.

**"Miss Ukyo I assure I wouldn't do a thing to harm you. I just need a place to stay and work on my business ventures with my partner." **he said thumbing to Nabiki.

"Partner," Ukyo asked looking at Nabiki. The middle Tendo daughter just shrugged. Ukyo looked at Akuma "What kind of business ventures."

"**Well currently we're in the publication business." **Saying this he suddenly had a comic in his hands. He handed to Ukyo.

"The erotic adventures of Randy and Amy," As she looked at the cover she noticed a certain similarity to her fiancée and her rival Akane. She thumbed through the pages. A panel of Amy on her knees in front of a naked Randy caused her to blush. Amy looked like she was taking a shower with her clothes on.

**"Whoops sorry wrong book,"** Akuma said taking the hentai away from her. Ukyo was still blushing as she looked at Ranma and Akane. Both of them noticed the embarrassed flush directed at them.

"What in Hades are you writing?" Ranma said knocking the comic from Akuma's hand. Akane opened it and found a picture of a young woman who was similar to her pushing a young man's head into the breasts of another young woman. This woman was panting and moaning. She looked surprisingly similar to a certain Chinese Amazon she knew.

"What the fuck is this!" she blurted out turning a flush of purplish red. Nabiki grabbed the publication.

"Fuck seems to be the right word. Akuma, when were you going to tell me about this?" Nabiki asked as she continued looking through the comic.

"Give me that!" Ranma said quickly grabbing the questionable material. Seeing the picture of someone who was obviously him in a bathtub was bad enough but seeing him fondling Akane's breasts while she was reaching between his legs was too much.

"I'm going to kill you. You no good rotten, annoying, agitating, perverted sack of elephant manure," Ranma charged Akuma throwing hundreds of punches, which Akuma evaded easily.

**"Be careful with that it's a limited first edition." **Akuma said taking the comic from Ranma's fists of fury. He turned to see both Akane and Ukyo advancing on him. **"What are you guys so upset about? You think I was writing about your private life instead of the lives of some really stupid kids in Winnipeg."**

"Bullshit!" Akane said pulling out her magic mallet. Once again Akuma caught it easily with the palm of his hand. It was an interesting sight for Nabiki. Her partner was slapping away Ranma's fists with one hand, while he had Akane's mallet with another. Then right before her eyes she saw Akuma deflect Ukyo's spatula with his feet. They were all determined to rip her partner apart.

**"Oh come on guys you really think that I'm writing about you guys. Please like I really saw Ranma and Akane feeling each other up in the bathtub."** Both Ranma and Akane stopped attacking Akuma and looked at each other like two children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Ukyo stopped attacking Akuma when she saw how Akane and Ranma were beyond blushing. Her eyes shot wide open as images of her sweetheart and her only real competition performing a scene out of a porno flick filled her head.

"Ranma honey, Akane," Ukyo wanted to know what Akuma was talking about. But she couldn't get the words out of her throat. _Have they already slept together? But if they had then what am I supposed to do? Whoa Ukyo first things first, hunt down Ryoga. He's first on the agenda then I'll deal with that hussy._ Both Ranma and Akane were still blushing so much that they didn't notice Akira Saotome was gone.

"Kill Kodachi, Kill Kodachi." That was all Cologne heard as Shampoo worked out. She was worried about her granddaughter she hadn't done anything but obsess over Kodachi.

"Shampoo what about son in law?" Cologne asked as Shampoo kept practicing with her Bonbori.

"He not son in law anymore," Shampoo said angrily as she smashed training dummy after training dummy.

"What, Since when?" Cologne demanded. But Shampoo kept working out.

"Going to kill Kodachi, going to kill Kodachi," Shampoo continued her homicidal mantra.

"Grand daughter talk to me." Cologne said in a parental type of voice. "What happened between you and son in law?" Shampoo stopped working out and looked at her great grand mother.

"Same thing that has happened for past couple of years nothing," Cologne watched as Shampoo's face began to drop its icy exterior.

"Go on child I'm listening." Cologne said determined to get to the bottom of Shampoo's behavior.

"Akuma defeated great grand mother which means Akuma has three days to convince Shampoo to choose him instead of Ranma"

"Oh child, don't tell me you chose the demon." Shampoo just put her hand up. The old woman went quiet and continued to let Shampoo speak.

"The demon challenged Ranma for suitor ship." Shampoo said emotion starting to fill her voice.

"He lost?" Cologne was dreading the outcome of this story.

"No Ranma refuse to fight for Shampoo. He say he love Akane and that demon could have Shampoo." Tears began filling Shampoo's eyes

"What," A blue aura started to surround the old lady.

"So Shampoo was going to settle for Mousse, even go so far as to make love potion and fall in love with Mousse."

Cologne breathed a sigh of relief. She would rather have Mousse for a son-in -law then Akuma. Besides Mousse wasn't all that bad, all they needed was a cure for the Sakuratu.

"Then Mousse refuse Shampoo."

"Of course Mousse refused you child he's still infatuated with Kodachi. So of course you have to kill her."

"Mousse refused Shampoo as a duck. He not infatuated with Kodachi. So Shampoo let Akuma have her.

"What! Oh my child, oh what do you mean by have?" Shampoo went deathly quiet. "Oh Shampoo no, please tell me that you didn't he didn't?"

"Shampoo and Akuma made love. Shampoo let him it was not rape. And Shampoo enjoyed it."

"So Akuma's..?"

"Akuma treat Shampoo like $300 yen hooker. Fuck her then leave her except without $300 yen." Tears were streaming from Shampoos eyes. She wiped them away with her arm and continued practicing "All Shampoo have left is vengeance. So Kodachi must die." Cologne watched in stunned silence as her granddaughter continued practicing. She then silently walked down the stairs and opened the restaurant.

"What are you doing in there that is making so much noise my twisted sister?" Kuno asked with some concern in his voice. He was meditating in his chambers, which coincidentally had a big picture of the pig-tailed girl covering the back wall.

"I'm fine brother dear. I'm just practicing with Sasuke." She said in a cold voice devoid of her usual arrogance. "I'm sorry I have disturbed you I will venture to be quieter." Kuno was surprised by his sister's response. _Perhaps this Mu Shu has been good for her after all _he thought. He wasn't all impressed with his sister's new suitor at first. The nearsighted fool with a strange obsession with ducks had been seeing his sister for only a couple of days. But in those couple of days he noticed a change in his twisted sister. For one thing she started wearing her hair down. Her demeanor was also more confused like a true schoolgirl. _Is it possible that Mu Shu has done what that wretched Saotome hasn't been able to? Has this Chinese fool wooed my twisted sister? It would appear so. Now if only I could have the chance to woo my red-haired goddess. _Kuno thoughtit had been close to a month since they heard any news from the evil Habiki. But when he heard screams coming from his sister's room Kuno became concerned for his sister's safety. Especially since Shampoo marked his sister for death.

"Very well but when you are finished with him tell him I wish to see him in my quarters I need my silhouette theatre."

"Of course dear brother, I'll send him right down."

Kodachi smiled as she looked at the bloody and battered Sasuke. He was strung up like a little ninja piñata.

"You have been very useful little man servant." She said. Something quickly flashed through the air and cut Sasuke down. He grunted in pain as he hit the floor. "Yes very useful so you deserve a reward." She rolled him gently on his back and ripped his shirt off. His body was covered in bruises and bled over cuts. Kodachi smiled and began cleaning the blood off his chest. To Sasuke surprise and disgust she was using her tongue. Lapping up the blood like a cat lapping up cream.

"No mistress please I beg you not to finish this evil ritual." Sasuke recalled in fear how all the ritual needed was the evil weapons that his mistress and surrogate daughter was using, the mystic elixir and the blood of a pure hearted fool. The pain shot through his body as he tried to rise. "Not this; please stop this before it's too late." He then felt a sharp stabbing pain going through his chest. He opened his eyes to see a black rose attached to his heart.

"Now you little worm you will stay out of my way. For if you don't that black rose will run its thorns through your heart. And if you die then I will have no choice but to employ the services of my dear brother." She said with a sly smile.

"No, mistress please, I'll do anything you want just leave master Kuno alone." Sasuke pleaded. Kodachi face went from seductive to cold. There was no pleasure in her eyes anymore just a cold need for vengeance.

"Good now run along and put on your little puppet show for him. And remember that he doesn't need to know about any of this. Only those who are involved need know." Seeing no way out Sasuke bowed his head in defeat and limped away from his dark mistress.

Nabiki Tendo was double-checking the stack of published comics. She smirked as she read the company name.

"Only he would call the company Nabkuma." She said shaking her head.

**"I thought it was rather clever."** The demon cousin said appearing behind her.

"You would." Nabiki said. Over the last two months she had become accustomed to his sudden appearances. "So when were you going to tell me about this little side publication?" she said as she stood up.

**"You know how it is a comic character becomes famous and sooner or later someone writing a hentai parody. Soon the Internet is full of them. I just figured it would be best to get a jump on the competition."** He then looked at Nabiki who was dusting herself off. **"Why you don't approve? I didn't think of you as the prudish type."**

"Oh please I've been exploiting Ranma's body since he's got here."

**"I didn't think he was your type."**

"Ooh baka you know that's not what I meant." Nabiki said getting flustered. She hated the fact that Akuma could get her so flustered.

**"Really so what kind of guy do you go for?" **he asked his fingers stroking his chin.

"Rich, cute and easily manipulated," She said with three fingers up. "He also has to be reliable and faithful, a nice body wouldn't hurt either." Nabiki said winking. She then looked at Akuma "What about you what kind of woman do you go after."

"**Nice tits, nice ass the usual demon riff raff." **He said hunching his shoulders.

"Really well then I can see why you wanted the old pervert out of here." She said approaching her partner. "And I can also see why you slept with Shampoo."

"**Pretty much the reason why anyone would sleep with any of those Amazon bitches,"** He turned away from Nabiki and looked in the mirror.

"Anything of interest,"

**"Not really I was just checking." **Nabiki couldn't help notice Akuma trying to adjust his third horn.

"So were you smart enough to take pictures? Mousse could be a good customer." Nabiki asked picturing Mousse paying a handsome fee for Shampoo nudie pics.

**"I don't think Mousse love's Shampoo that much anymore."**

"What are you talking about he's been chasing Shampoo long before I met him."

**"He's actually falling in love with Kodachi."** Akuma said turning around. Nabiki was only a hair's length from him. He couldn't help but look into her ice blue eyes. He started to sweat. **_No, this isn't happening again I won't let it._** He frantically thought. But he was trapped between the dresser and Nabiki. Those icy blue eyes met his black soulless ones. For the demon time just stopped and before he could stop himself he kissed Nabiki gently on the lips. She jumped back so quickly that Akuma lost his balance and hit the floor face first.

"That wasn't funny!" Nabiki yelled at the demon.

**"What?"** Akuma asked not sure what happened.

"You kissed me, you kissed me you baka."

"**It was just one innocent little kiss."**

Nothing with you is ever innocent. So what did you put a spell on me? Some demon curse," Nabiki was now screaming at the confused demon.

"**Why are you over exaggerating? Your acting like this was your first kiss." **The look on her face revealed the truth to the demon. "**Oh my darkness it was your first kiss. Nabiki I, I didn't know." **She turned from him. **"Please Nabiki its just your so clever and devious and sexy and oh I don't know appealing." **The demon dropped his head. **"And I think I love you."** He murmured to himself. If she heard him it didn't show. He started to walk out of her room. **"Nabiki I'm sorry."** He said softly to her then he walked out the door.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Akane Tendo screeched as she paced back in forth in her bedroom. "If he thinks I'm going to stand by and have him write me up like some kind of slut."

"Calm down Akane." Ranma said sitting on her bed. She turned and looked at him.

"How can you tell me to calm down in case you haven't noticed he's planning on making our private lives very public," She said gritting her teeth.

"I know but getting angry about it isn't helping anything and besides I wanted to talk to you about something." Ranma said grabbing Akane's waist gently.

"Ranma what are you doing?" Akane said about to hit him.

"I just want to talk please Akane." The earnestness in his voice made her stop.

"All right Ranma what is it?" he pulled her down on the bed next to her. _If that Baka is thinking I'm Amy…_ But he didn't proceed to grope her. Instead he seemed to be having trouble speaking.

"Akane I know that a lot of things have happened in the past three months." Ranma began picturing the whole Sakuratu mess, Akuma showing up, Happosi being forced to leave, and their parents leaving them the dojo. "Well in a way I'm glad it happened."

"What Ranma why," Akane asked starting to feel nervous with him so close.

"Because these events forced me to be true to myself," He started thinking about the confession he made to Akane, telling her he loved her for the first time and their first kiss. "Akane I love you. And the reason I want you to calm down is I want to spend Christmas with you, just you." Akane watched, as Ranma face became a light shade of red. She didn't know what to say. Her cheeks started to turn the same shade.

"Ranma." She whispered "I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes please." Ranma said gently putting his hands on both sides of her face. Tears flowed in Akanes eyes she was stunned at Ranma's recent behavior. His hands felt so warm on her cheeks. And the moment felt so right for both of them.

"Ranma I oh Ranma yes I would be glad to spend Christmas with you." She said suddenly hugging him. The hug was so quick that both Ranma and Akane fell on the floor.

_I hope Akane and Nabiki enjoy these snacks._ Kasumi thought to herself. She suddenly stopped as a very depressed demon came down the stairs.

"Hello Akuma" she said with a strained politeness.

**"Oh hi Kasumi how are you doing?" **the demon asked in a scratchy sad sounding voice.

"I'm doing well and you?"

"**I hate crms"** he muttered and walked away. As he did so he didn't see Kasumi suddenly lose her balance causing the tray to fly into the air. Bang it landed right on Akuma head.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry Akuma" Kasumi said running down the stairs. Akuma was to busy trying to get the tray off his head. A task made increasingly difficult by the fact it was stuck on his horns. Kasumi was running down the stairs in wide strides when she nearly lost her balance on the bottom step. She waved her arms frantically trying to grab something to keep her from falling. The demon screamed as Kasumi used her foot in his groin to keep from falling. Then as he was bending over he felt her trying to pull the tray of his head. But while she was doing this, her knee kept hitting his face.

**"Kasumi I know you're trying ow to ow help but ow I ow think…"** she suddenly let go causing him to fall on his butt.

"I better call Doctor Tofu." She said stepping on his kneecap. _Oh dear that was rather clumsy of me_ she thought with a little grin.

"Akane I think mmm that's nice. Wait I think there something going on down stairs."

"Hmm" Akane said. They both heard another loud crash coming from down stairs. "What was that?" Akane said pulling her hand from under Ranma's shirt.

"We better go check it out." Ranma said to her. She nodded in agreement and rolled off her fiancée. Together the young couple left the bedroom. The sight that greeted their eyes was both shocking and gratifying. There on the floor nursing his kneecap was Akuma with a tray on his head.

"Akuma?" Akane blurted out. Ranma slowly approached the demon

"Hey Akira you seem to be having a problem." Akane giggled as Ranma approached his would be cousin.

**"Nothing I can't handle I assure you." **Akuma said grunting as he tried to pull the tray of his head.

"Are you sure about that?" Akane asked knocking on the tray.

**"Look either you help get this thing off my head, or bugger off." **Hegrowled at his human family.

"First let's have a little talk about these magazines you plan on publishing." She said leaning on the tray. I think it would be in your best interest to stop."

**"Someone's been taking lessons from big sister." **The demon muttered.

"Do we have a deal?" Akane asked pushing harder on the tray.

"Hold it Akane we finally have some leverage on old Akira here. I think we should have him sign a contract." Akuma grunted trying to pull off the tray that Akane and Ranma had pressed tighter on his head. "Now about this curse that you put on me,"

**"I can't take it off you. I told you it's never been used on humans."**

"Funny how I find it hard to believe you," Ranma said drumming his fingers on the tray. "I think that you could have taken this curse off anytime you wanted to."

**"All right you win. I'll remove the curse and I'll stop publishing The Erotic Adventures of Randy and Amy. But I can't do either until someone pulls this tray off my head."** He yelled out trying to push the tray off his head.

"What do you think Akane?" Ranma asked looking at his business partner.

"Let's see is there anything else that he's done that we want undone. How about the whole Sakuratu mess," She said scratching her chin.

"Are you kidding with Shampoo and Mousse chasing after Kodachi and Kuno looking for his beloved pig tail girl, When have we had this much peace and quiet?"

"You do have a point. Plus he did get rid of Happosi." She said crossing her arms as she leaned on the wall.

**"Are you two quite finished? If so are you going to help me our not?"**

Akane smiled kneeled by the demon.

"Sign here please." She said in a sweet voice.

**"I hate crms." **The demon muttered.

After signing the contract he could feel Ranma and Akane trying to pull the tray off his head.

"I think were going to need some kind of lubricant." Ranma grunted.

"Maybe some hair gel will loosen it." Akane suggested.

"Hello Ranma, hello Akane." The familiar ring of Dr Tofu's voice filled the hallway.

"Hello Dr Tofu," They both answered trying not to curse as they pulled.

"I take it this is our patient." Tofu said approaching the demon.

"Yes, Dr Tofu this is my cousin Akira. Akira this is Dr Tofu."

**"A pleasure I'm sure."** The demon responded dryly. He could feel Dr Tofu feeling the tray and its connection to the demon's skull.

"Well this is new; it doesn't look like Akane's usual type of handiwork." Hearing this Akane couldn't help but blush. She always felt embarrassed when Dr Tofu would treat her victims. Especially when he figured out it was her who attacked them.

**"Actually this is Kasumi's handiwork." **The demon blurted.

"Kasumi," Everybody said at once. They couldn't hide their surprise. The very idea that Kasumi caused this 'pain' to suffer humiliation was just too sweet to Ranma, shocking to Akane. As for Tofu he couldn't believe that his sweet Kasumi could ever do something to harm someone.

"Yes did someone call? Oh hello Dr Tofu," Kasumi had entered the room hearing her name.

**"Oh no" **Akuma muttered as the object of Tofu's affection (and cause of his patient crippling clumsiness) entered the hallway. Ranma smiled and grabbed Akane's arm.

"Come on Akane let's leave the Doc to his work." The young couple left chuckling as Tofu started pushing the back of Akuma's head into the stairwell. But before she left Akane whispered to Kasumi.

"I think you should stay and help him." She then winked at her sister and went outside with Ranma.

**"I really hate crms" **the demon said as he felt his head being bounced off the stairs.

_They've had sex Ranma honey and Akane had sex. Ranma honey and Ryoga had sex; he's having sex with everybody but me. _All these thoughts buzzed through Ukyo's head as she closed up the restaurant. _I don't think Ryoga had sex with me. There's no pain in my canal so to speak. _She turned off the lights and proceeded to go to her room. She picked up a bottle of sake and looked at it. _It's funny how phallic a bottle of sake can look. _She sat down at the table and looked at the bottle. _Maybe this is why guys think drunken woman are easy, I mean if I took a really huge swig like this. _She put the bottle to her lips and took a drink. As she swallowed she noticed _drinking from a bottle? It could be a water bottle or a wine bottle it wouldn't matter. All men would see is a plastic blowjob in the park or glass felatio in a bar. _Feeling even more depressed she shut off the lights and took the bottle upstairs.

"Mousse where are you?" the angry voice of Cologne woke Mousse from his ducky dreaming. Quickly he went through a pack of pre-arranged cue cards. When the wrinkled old lady found him she was fuming. _Oh oh man does she look pissed off about something._ Before he could fly off he found his neck in her bony hands.

"Got you," She exclaimed holding the duck by the neck. He pulled out a card.

How did you find me?

"What do you mean how did I find you? You're the only duck that didn't fly south for the winter." as she said this Mousse remembered that he had started sleeping in the park after his goodbye to Shampoo. "She tells me you rejected her, after all these years of chasing after her. Why?"

You're kidding me right? The duck was producing cards that he didn't have a minute ago. You and Shampoo have been rejecting me for Ranma for years. Cologne read the cards while still holding his neck.

"She was going to give up Ranma and settle for you." She said dropping the duck. Mousse watched as the old lady's demeanor went from angry to depressed, "Instead she went to Akuma for comfort." She seemed to be staring at the sky as a gentle snowstorm fell from the sky. "Because of you Akuma used here now she can't marry anyone, all because of you and your precious Kodachi. I hope she kills the bitch."

Slap! Cologne took a step back. She rubbed her face where Mousse had slapped her. He then jumped in the air and threw a series of cards at her feet.

Who the fuck do you think you are? Shampoo didn't want me as her beau so I moved on. And if she stupid enough to fuck with Akuma that's not my problem, and if either of you lays a hand on Kodachi I will kill you. Your problem is that you still follow an out dated code that died centuries ago. How many Chinese Amazons do you see here in Nerima? None because while you've been gone they've probably moved on into the nineteenth century, in fact the only thing keeping Shampoo from getting married is her pride. Or maybe you should take your anger out on the man who's rejected your daughter for years since you're too cowardly to take it out on the demon that stole your granddaughters honor.

By the time Cologne read Mousse's entire message the duck was gone leaving the old woman seething in the snow.

Akuma looked up at the night sky from the Tendo Dojo roof.** _Finally got that damn tray off my head, no thanks to that idiot doctor,_**

"Quack" Akuma turned his head to see a familiar looking duck in coke bottle glasses.

**"Hey Mousse how are you doing?" **The duck responded with barrage of throwing stars and daggers. **"What the hell's your problem?" **the demon yelled diving off the roof and on to the ground below. He found himself in the Tendo's backyard.

"Quack, quack, quack quack, quack quack,"

"**Well yeah I slept with Shampoo so what; I mean you were finished with her weren't you."** The demon's words received even more weapons from the duck. Akuma could barely dodge the barrage chains and swords that were coming from the ducks wings. **_Where's he keeping all this stuff anyway? _**The demon wondered as he stopped a minute. **"Come on Mousse what's the big deal? She's been giving you the brush off for years?"**

"Quack, Quack, quack, quacky quacky, quack."

"**What do you mean I insulted 5000 thousand years of Chinese Amazon honor? Who cares?" **A new volley of daggers answered is question. Akuma dived out of the way.

"What's going on out here?" Nabiki Tendo asked as she stepped out to investigate all the noise. She was expecting to see Ranma and Akane fighting it out. Instead she found herself right in front of a whole bunch of flying daggers. She closed her eyes and shielded her head with her arms. _Well this is it. _Her whole life flashed before her eyes. All the friends she made and later used, all the pictures of Ranma that she took, the look on Kuno's baby face when she sold him his first set of prints, her first meeting with Akuma, _Wait a minute this life flash is taking a long time. _She opened her eyes to see Akuma standing in front of her. She could see the large red letters from the back of his jacket. He seemed to have trouble standing. And Nabiki soon learned why; doing his best not to fall was Akuma the pincushion. He had daggers in his chest, his arms and two in his left calf. "Akuma!" Nabiki blurted out as her partner's knees finally buckled.

Mousse blinked his eyes in disbelief. It all happened so fast one minute his ex best friend was diving out of the way of his attack then suddenly Nabiki showed up. Next thing he knew it Akuma was diving into their path, letting all the daggers hit him keeping Nabiki safe. He watched as the demon's knees buckled. And for a moment he saw a glimpse of something in Akuma's eye. The duck slowly fluttered away in confusion. He had come here to confront Akuma and then to kill him if what he heard was true. And after he callously announced it was, Mousse was ready to tear the selfish demon apart. But if the demon was so selfish why did he sacrifice his life to save Nabiki. Perhaps the truth was Mousse wasn't angry at Akuma but at himself. He cried out a quack of rage at all the years he spent chasing after a woman who refused to show him one ounce of compassion or respect. He left his home and all his friends everything he knew and for what? Just to be denied at every turn. He had to go head out for a while may be go back to China. Find some answers. Only then would he return to Nerima.

"Akuma, Akuma speak to me." Nabiki said frantically shaking the demon. Her voice was filled with emotion and tears flowed down her cheeks. "Come on Akuma baby talk to me." She begged as she gently laid the demon on the grass. "I need you to be ok; I need my business partner and my friend, and maybe more." She cradled his head gently in her hands and cried when she felt a gentle pair of hands, wiping away her tears.

"**I really hate Chrms" **Akuma muttered with a smile.

"You're alive!" Nabiki said and she found herself hugging her business partner.

**"He didn't hit anything vital." **He stopped and looked up at Nabiki. **"Can you do me a favor Nabiki?"**

She wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled "Anything."

**"While I'm taking these daggers out can you distract me from the pain by stripping for me?" **

"Baka." She said and smiled. The demon removed the daggers from his leg and started walking towards the house.

**"Seriously though Nabiki can you do me a favor?' **she nodded. **"Can you explain this Xmas crap to me? People actually give other people presents?** She smiled and helped him into the house.

Five days later

"I don't believe it were almost there Tendo." Genma said spotting the familiar sight of the Tendo household from the mountaintop. At this rate we'll be home on time for Christmas."

"That would be good indeed Saotome. I'm worried about my daughters." Soun felt his friend grip his shoulder.

"Don't worry Soun I'm sure there fine." Hearing his friend call him, by his first name in a long time surprised Soun.

"Saotome you called me Soun." But Genma was no longer behind him. Instead behind him was a huge panda. "Saotome what are you doing?" Soun watched as the panda sat in the snow pulling sign after sign from nowhere. He then tied then together into a makeshift sled. The panda motioned for Soun to get on. "Saotome you're a genius, we can get home in a matter of minutes on one of these."

"Rowr rowr." the panda said excited. The two friends got onto the makeshift sled and proceeded down the mountain.

Back at the Tendo household Ranma couldn't believe what was happening. _I don't believe this it's just me and Akane. _He looked at his beloved snuggled against his arm in front of the fireplace. _This is perfect it doesn't get better then this. _

"Ranma are you sure were alone?" Akane asked him in a quiet voice.

"Yep I asked Kasumi to give us some privacy and I paid Nabiki all the money I had left over from Christmas shopping to keep our Christmas out of the public eye."

"Very clever," Akane said in a slightly surprised voice. "Are you sure it's a good idea to have a New Years Eve party here though.

"Everybody's been under a lot of stress. I think it would be good for morale just to have a party. And on New Years Eve everyone can unwind." Ranma smiled at her. He watched as the flame danced of her face. _Come on Ranma you can do it. Kiss her. _He leaned down closer to her face. Sensing what he was up to Akane smiled.

"Ranma there's no mistletoe above us." She said in a teasing voice.

"Meestletoe I don't need no steenking Meestletoe." He responded in a cheesy Mexican accent. Akane giggled as her future husband went in for the kill.

**Bang!** Through the wall flew a wooden missile with a middle age man and a big black and white furball on top. The young couple quickly jumped out of the way.

"What the," Ranma said looking at the mess of wood and people smushed against the wall.

"I told you to slow down." Akane heard a familiar voice say.

"Dad," Akane blurted in complete surprise.

"Pop, is that you?" Ranma asked echoing Akane's surprise. A sign popped up from the mess. Hello son.

An hour later the Tendo's and the Saotome's were reunited.

"Will you look at that it's Christmas morning already," Ranma said looking at the clock.

"Your right Ranma we should get going to bed." Akane said with a carefully concealed wink.

"Oh I wonder if we'll see Santa this year." Kasumi asked in her usual manner.

"Well I'm hitting the sack. Good night daddy, good night everyone," Nabiki said leaving her room.

Soon it was just the two fathers' in the living room.

"I see no point in asking about Ryoga until after the New Year." Genma said surprisingly solemn.

"I guess your right Saotome. Still it was good to see the kids again."

"Did you notice that Ranma and Akane were alone by the fire place before we interrupted?" Genma asked nudging Soun. Soun just nodded trying to hide a smile.

Nabiki was about to step into her room when she noticed the plant hanging above her doorsill.

"Nice try Akuma." The demon emerged from behind the door.

**"Can't blame a demon for trying," **He said playfully with his arms behind his back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you hated Christmas?" Akuma hunched over and put his hand over his face.

**"I just stopped by to give you your Christmas present." **Nabiki eyes shot wide open.

"If this involves taking off your pants don't bother."

**"You know me so well. But don't worry here." **Akuma handed Nabiki a rolled up parchment.

"What's this?"

**"Just read it." **She unrolled the parchment and began to read it.

"It's a contract? I Akuma request the right to court Miss Nabiki Tendo. If she complies I promise to stay completely faithful. I will not have sex with anyone else without her consent." Nabiki had to re-read that part over again before continuing. "Also I will not pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do. I will not use any magic or force on her. There will be no sexual intercourse between the two of us without her clear-minded consent.

This I Akuma, Akira Saotome promise,

Sincerely

**Akuma"**

Nabiki looked over the contract in complete disbelief.

**"When a demon signs a contract he is bonded to those terms until the contract expires."**

**"**Why did you do this?" Nabiki asked. She was beyond shocked.

**"Because I'm about to do something really stupid well for a demon anyway," **He got on one knee right in front of her. **"Nabiki Tendo I think I'm falling in love with you. Please allow me to court you."**

"Akuma I don't know what to say." She really didn't Nabiki was used to all the guys chasing after Akane and one or two going after Kasumi. This was the first time someone was chasing after her. Plus he did protect her from Mousses attack. He was smart and cute in a demon sort of way. She looked at him and smiled "Akuma what are you doing New Years Eve?" An hour later as everyone slept a demon was on the highest mountaintop. Smiling he pulled out a small bag of red powder and blew into the air. The magic dust mixed with the clouds and started a light snowfall.

**"And to all a good night," **He whispered as he disappeared down the mountain.


End file.
